


Happiness is the Meaning of Life

by CatsOrDogs



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, light gore, light nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsOrDogs/pseuds/CatsOrDogs
Summary: An average working man comes across a woman who seems too good to be true
Kudos: 8





	Happiness is the Meaning of Life

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not accostomed to writing, but I wanted to try my hand at creating a little scenario for one of my favorite League characters! Would love to hear feedback if you have any!

Bars in Piltover are plentiful and varied. At the heart of the city, the elites can be found schmoozing and sipping champagne. The criminals and sewer rats can be found slurping green ooze in the rundown ruins of Zaun. Reeves found himself frequenting a comfortable middle ground between the two, where you could come and have a pint after a long day's work. Nothing fancy of course, but more than serviceable. A young man with light brown hair and dull green eyes, Reeves worked as an assistant to one of the numerous inventors within the city. The pay wasn’t fabulous, but he had always loved working with his hands. A bit of a boring life maybe, but he found himself quite happy.

It had been a rough day, turns out replicating the workings of a mechanical monkey wasn't as easy as he had thought. The overtime was killer, but it was undeniably fun to spend time tinkering with mechanics all day. Content and happy with the day's work, he stopped by his favorite bar for a drink or two before heading home.

He was sitting alone at a booth, finishing his second pint, when he saw her. She appeared as if from nowhere, that had to have been what it was. It wasn’t possible for her to have gone unnoticed for so long, not someone as beautiful as her. Long black hair weaved its way past her waist, contrasting with her porcelain skin. A short grey skirt hugged her body in all the right places, complimenting the curves of her waist and chest. Her features were almost doll-like, thin red lips under a perfect dot of a nose. Her grey eyes were wide and filled her face, he might have even called them innocent if the lust in her gaze weren’t so evident. She almost glided over to where he sat, an ethereal being unlike his most vivid dreams. She took a seat next to him.

“Hey there stranger”, she said with a smile. Her voice was low and sultry, the mere sound of it sent shivers running down Reeve’s spine.

“H-hello”, Reeves stammered out.

The woman leaned forward, and placed her hand on his thigh.”This might be forward, but I’m feeling a bit anxious tonight. Want to get out of this dump and have some fun together?”

Reeves almost felt his heart stop in his chest. This woman, this gorgeous woman unlike any he’d ever seen, wanted to be with someone like him?

He swallowed, and felt himself nod dumbly.

Her grin stretched across her cheeks, and she stood before offering her hand to Reeves. He took her silky smooth hand into his calloused one, and she led him to the exit of the bar. Amidst the din of the patrons he could feel glares of jealousy, followed by whispers of disbelief. What was a woman like her doing with a guy like that? Reeves certainly didn't know, but he didn't feel like questioning it.

They left the bar and entered the night. They walked in silence for a moment, before Reeves saw she was guiding him away from the glow of the city and towards the messier and more isolated downtown.

“Er, we can just go to where I live if you’d like”, he offered.”Would probably be a little comfier.”

She peered back at him without breaking stride, and fixed him with another smile. "Sorry honey”, she cooed. "It's a bit embarrassing, but I just can’t help but make a mess when it comes to these things. Trust me, you’ll want this to happen here.”

Reeves blushed, and before he could speak again she pulled him abruptly into a nearby alleyway. She cupped his face in her hands and brought their lips together.

It was ecstasy. Every sense felt fit to burst. The taste of her mouth, the smell of her perfume, the sound of her moans echoing in his ear, the feel of her hair as Reeves brought his hand to her head. She broke away for just a moment to pull Reeves’ shirt above his head before diving back in, her sharp nails now digging forcefully into his bare back.

The pain startled him, but it wasn’t nearly enough for him to stop. All they were doing was kissing, and yet it already felt better then any sex he’d had in his entire life. The high only went up from there, the sheer bliss of it all drove out any initial pain he may have been feeling. But as they continued the slight burning became a white hot tearing that he couldn't ignore any longer.

He pulled away and opened his eyes, but his request for her to ease up a little died on his lips. A pair of piercing yellow eyes stared back at him, unfeeling and inhuman. Razor sharp teeth pulled apart her lips in a ghoulish smile, her once mesmerizing features twisted with malice and glee. The space behind her seemed to twist, and out of the shadows came two viciously sharp pincers glowing a bright purple. Her skin looked almost grey in the purple light as she plunged her weapons into Reeves’ stomach, and the bright purple became pink as ruby red blood gushed over them and onto the ground.

Reeves opened his mouth to scream, but all that came out was a choked whine. The demon chuckled softly and pulled Reeves into a tight embrace, forcing her nails deeper into his back and her pincers deeper into his stomach as she did. She moved her mouth right over Reeves’ ear, and whispered.

“Thanks for the fun time, sweetheart.”

The last thing Reeves ever saw was the face of a monster, twisted in orgasmic bliss, as the succubus retracted her lashers and allowed the corpse to fall dead at her feet.

Evelynn stood for a moment, swaying slightly as the high from a fresh kill washed over her. She had needed it too, it had been days since she last fed. This city was lousy with sad sacks, stagnant workers and melancholy drunks making up most of what she encountered during her nightly hunts. Of course, she could tease happiness and excitement out of even the most depressed of people. But it always tasted so much better to steal what was already there. It was almost pathetic to think that this man had seemed like an oasis to her, a drop of contentment for her to lap up amongst a sea of misery. Probably meant it was time to change hunting grounds, if it was getting this hard to find someone worth her time.

Oh well. She’d find somewhere new soon enough, she always does. The thought of her next prey brought a smile to her lips as she slinked out of the alley and into the night, her body blurring until she was just a formless shadow. Darting unseen, she made her way to find another victim to satisfy her.


End file.
